The Treasures of the Magi
by Kisho101
Summary: Like the magi, they are the wisest for a present is best when love's given too because a gift from the heart is treasured and true.


The Gift of the Magi

_**F**_our dollars and eighty-two cents. That was it. And most of it was in pennies and nickels. Change that had been saved one and two at a time by working night shifts (and often double) at the local diner. Three times Katara had counted it. She would have counted it a fourth but she didn't want to depress herself any further. Four dollars and eighty-two cents. And the next day would be Christmas.

She felt there was nothing left to do but to throw herself onto the shabby little couch that took up most of the space in their shabby little living room in their shabby little house. And so she did. Sure, she was grateful for their home and for the meals they were lucky to have. She was always so hopeful. Zuko would always tease her about her 'striving hopefulness'. She wished some of her hopefulness would fill her now as she could only see the black and white that was her current situation.

Katara always tried her best to make sure that their humble abode, for humble it was, was filled with warmth and comfort: two important things she believed a home should have. The kitchen, the one bedroom and connected bathroom were kept simple yet pleasant. They didn't have extra money to spare nowadays to decorate much of their home, but they were fine with it. "Whether it's decorated or not, my home is where you are,' Zuko had told her a countless number of times when he noticed that she was lost, staring at the walls, wishing for some sort of cheerful décor to appear. And indeed it would appear when he would utter those words.

"Mr. Zuko Agni Sozin" was what the mailbox read. A mailbox that received its share of bills and often eviction notices rather than a pesky ad or two now that 'Agni' and 'Sozin' were thrown to the wind ever since Zuko was disowned by his wealthy yet cruel father. When he came home, tired to the bone from working just like his wife: both double and night shifts from various laborious jobs; he would always cheer up a bit when he smelled dinner cooking and his girl welcoming him home with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Her cool, nimble hands were soothing to his strained muscles and often damaged spirit that could've belonged to a fifty year old, whereas he was barely twenty-two; a young man who had already suffered plenty for a lifetime. Which showed that life, while made up of laughter and smiles, was made up of tears and heartache with tears being the predominant.

It was for this very reason, and also that her Zubear was special to her, that she had to find him a gift that would express her love and appreciation for him. What was she to buy him with her measly $4.82? She had been saving so hard and for what? She touched her mother's necklace, which hung on her neck, as she usually did when she was troubled. She wondered how much her mother's heirloom sapphire diamond choker was worth…No! She was going mad! Her deceased mother's necklace, the one thing she had left of her…she couldn't… she wouldn't! The idea haunted her and it was then that she knew what she would do.

_**T**_hree dollars and fifteen cents. He had $3.15 to spend on a Christmas gift for his beloved. What would he find for that amount of money? He debated asking his boss, Zhao, for a small raise in his check. But Zhao was a greedy fraud who barely relented in giving him his usual $20 a week, $20 that could barely sustain him and his wife. He pulled out his watch to check the time. His Uncle had given him the golden, pearl encrusted watch shortly before he had passed nearly two years ago. It was a devastating blow to him as his uncle was the only real parental figure he had since his mother had passed away when he was young and his father didn't care two hoots about him. This is also why he wanted to buy Katara something special. She had helped him to rediscover happiness and she had helped him through his pain and to overcome the demons that plagued him. She said that it was both of their pain as she had also lost her mother at a fairly young age while her father was currently fighting off in the war. They helped each other he supposed. They were 'two teabags in a cup' his uncle had often teased. Snapping out of his reverie, a glance at his watch told him that if he wanted to even pick out a present, he should leave now.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was heading out to buy a present for my girl. It's Christmas Eve and-"

"Don't sass me Zuko! I know what day it is. Who gave you permission to leave early? What kind of business do you think I'm running here? If you want to leave early, I demand repayment for your slack." Zhao snatches the worn out wallet from him.

"Wait! Don't-"

"Three fifteen…that's all you got in here? What kind of gift were you going to buy her? Some candy canes wrapped in a bow? You're pathetic! I'm just going to have to take the rest out of your paycheck. Leave. You're fired."

What was he going to do now? He began to walk the dimly lit snow-filled streets deep in thought. It was then that he caught sight of a beautiful sapphire choker that would go well with Katara's necklace. The leather strap was already colorless and worn. With watch in hand, he entered the shop.

"Zuko, you're home! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

After the pair ate in a comfortable silence they retired to the living room to exchange presents in front of the heat of the fire.

"Hey, Katara where's your necklace?"

"Look at how late it is. Tell me Zuko, do you have the time?"

"I think it's time to open our presents…"

They made quick work of the bows and paper until a crestfallen look appeared on their faces simultaneously.

"It's a choker for my necklace…"

"A chain for my…watch…"

"Zuko, I traded my necklace to get you that chain…"

"Katara, I traded my watch to get you that choker…"

"I can't believe you gave up what means the most to you for me-"

"You mean the most to me. Katara, you're all the treasure I'll ever want or need."

"Oh Zu,*squeal* I love you. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too Kat. Merry Christmas."

"…Hey, want some fruit cake? *giggle*"

So in the end it's love that's the reason that Christmas is more than a gift giving season. It's a time with our loved ones to show that we care. And so it may seem that they traded the greatest treasures in their house, but the greatest treasure of all was the love in their hearts. Like the magi, they are the wisest for a present is best when love's given too because a gift from the heart is treasured and true.

_**The End**_


End file.
